Crimson Flames
by animevamp
Summary: Sakura is now the most powerful kunoichi in the world. Akastuki has their eyes on her talents. what happens when itachi tries to play with fire? Itasaku ItachixSakura... Review, Flames accepted.


_**A/N**__**: HELLOOO!! I have decided to start writing fanfictions again! WOOT! Still looking for a beta if you want to volunteer plz contact me, I check my email every day so just send me a message. Gomene sai im not good at fighting scenes so they won't be to good**_

_This fanfiction inspired by Vashperado's Sasusaku on deviantart. Go take a looksies. the links on my profile_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!Do you honestly think I would be writing a fanfiction instead of working on the manga if I owned it?**_

XxXxXxXxXx

The stars shone brightly over head, their beauty was only accentuated with the absence of a moon to mar their beauty.

Two figures glided through the still night air, one was being supported by the other and if you didn't focus closely enough you might think they were just a shadow in the trees. As they came to a halt in a clearing Sakura laid down her burden and the source of all her troubles. They are both splattered with blood, and dirt.

It had been a solo mission, S-rank, retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, don't fight, get out. Not a small task but the pink haired kunoichi had grown from a small, annoying 12 year old girl; to a hardened 16 year old.

She now wore a red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, black shorts with a white medic apron over it, black knee high shinobi sandles with leg guards built in, black gloves, and a mask like kakashi's except her's doesn't cover her kneck.

But the most difference is not in her appearence, it is the look in her eyes, they no longer contained the warmth and friendliness she once had. They are now chips of green ice, cold emotionless and calculating.

Sakura looked up she tensed up ready to flee or fight at a moments notice.

"Uchiha, Hoshigake, show yourself its no use hiding in the shadows." she states calmly to the night air

"Hn" A shadow detached itself from the edge of a tree and walks into the clearing. "Your very perceptive, not many shinobi would notice us." 2 figure with the black Akatsuki cloak on entered the clearing, one had a large wrapped sword strapped on his back, the other had his crimson sharingan activated

"I suppose it would be to much to ask for you to step aside and let us pass freely?" Sakura asked as she steps in front of Sasuke's still form with a kunai in hand.

"Your going no where at the moment kunoichi." The one with the sword on his back stated as they both shifted into a fighting stance

Sakura sighed, she knew it would not be an easy battle to win being mentally and physically exausted from her previous battles against the sound shinobi. She had almost no chakra left and both she and Sasuke needed medical attention.

Kisame was the first to move, running towards her sword in hand. As he swung Sakura jumped landing lightly on the tip of the sword as she punched him in the face with nothing but her strength. He flew across the clearing landing against a tree.

"Gyah." he grunted as he got up "That hurt you little bitch." but Sakura had flickered into perspective in front of his face giving him giving him no time to react she landed a roundhouse kick right to the jaw successfully breaking it and knocking him out at the same time.

Itachi, who had been holding back the entire time now faced the kunoichi.

As he activated the Mangekyou he dropped into a low fighting stance. Sakura took her hitai ate off her head and placed ito over her eyes tying it into place tightly.

_'What is this girl thinking, she surely can't fight me with no eyesight.'_ Itachi thought.

He was wrong.

Sakura closed her eyes behind her makeshift blind fold and focused on the chakra signature infront of her and ran towards him.

She seemed to disappear to the normal eye but to Itachi's Mangekyou he could see her movements just barely.

As she punched for his gut, he brought his hand down and grabbed it, the force behind her blow still broke all the bones in his hand. Seeing this Sakura aimed for a kick to the head but Itachi just crouched down and used his body weight to bear them both to the ground.

Pinning her arms away from her body with one hand he used his other to rip off her blindfold forcing her to stare into his Mangekyou. Her eyes began to fade as she was slowly knocked unconcious.

Summoning the last of her chakra reserves she focused on a transportation jutsu and aimed it at Sasuke's body. At least she could save him if not herself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke poofed out of the fight only to reappear in front of the gates of Konoha.

Izumo and Kotetsu saw this and hauled Sasuke to the hospital. He had a lot of explaining to do.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**Ne what do you think?**_

_**Not to good I know, I'll try to update more often than my last fanfic so no worries right? Plz send me a review, I don't mind if their flames or not and add any suggestions I will take them all into account.**_

_**Scaley**_


End file.
